papermariofandomcom-20200214-history
Secret Door (Sticker)
The Secret Door is a very important sticker in Paper Mario Sticker Star. They can first be seen in 3-6 Outlook Point, and this is the only place you can buy them. There is a Secret Door you can obtain in level 4-2. There is a Secret Door spot in almost every level, usually containing hidden Things or stickers. The location of aevery Secret Door location and what's inside can be found on each level's article here, but a total list can be found below. These stickers can also be used to escape a battle (if you try to use it in the final boss fight against Bowser the door will just flop on Mario so he can't escape the battle). In-game Descriptions Regular: A portable emergency exit that can help you escape most battles. Museum: '''A door that opens the way to a secret place. This sticker can also be used to flee a battle. Collection of Locations and Rewards '''Warm Fuzzy Plains: '''Found in the area just past the Waterfall. This Secret Area contains the Thumbtack. '''Bouquet Gardens: '''Located a bit in front of the Comet Piece. Inside this Secret Area, you can get a Flashy POW Block, a Flashy Fire Flower, and a Flashy Ice Flower. '''Water's Edge Way: '''In the underground cave where the comet piece was as a scrap. Inside you find the Bed. '''Hither Thither Hill: In the area with the comet piece. Inside you get the Matches. Whammino Mountain: 'Found in the cave from entering either pipe in the level. Contains the Bellows. '''Goomba's Fortress: ' Located in the windy area. Contains the Squirt Gun. '''Drybake Desert: Located on the backside of the Pyramid. Contains the Car Battery. Yoshi Sphinx: '''Found along the far side of the sphinx. Contains the Paper Fan thing. '''Sandshifter Ruins: '''Located in one of the interior rooms on the way down in the ruins. Contains the lighter. '''Damp Oasis: '''Found in the spiraling part of this level. Contains the Hair shears. '''Drybake Ruins: '''Found right beside the entrance to this level. Contains the Flashy Spike Helmet, Flashy Hurlhammer, and the Flashy Eekhammer. (One time obtain only). '''Leaflitter Path: '''Found on a hill. Contains the Searchlight. '''The Bafflewood: '''Found in the first room of the secret path. Contains the Violin. '''Wiggler's Tree House: Located inside the tree house, contains an HP-Up Heart. Strike Lake: '''Contains the Drum '''Loop Loop River: '''In the room with the Boomerang Bro. Contains the Pillow. '''Outlook Point: '''Down on a cliff far in front of the sticker shop. Contains the Fish Hook. '''Rustle Burrow: '''Found beside where your hammer was, contains the Upright vacuum. '''Tree Branch Trail: '''Right beside the level entrance. Contains the Tape. '''Gauntlet Pond: Located on a tree below a tree swing. Contains Shiny Ice and Fire flowers, a Shiny POW Block, a Chillhammer, Burnhammer, and Baahammer Stump Glade: In the backstage room and contains the Square Can. Holey Thickett: '''Found in the area past the first comet piece. Contains the Balloon. '''Whitecap Beach: '''Located right near the entrance to the shipwrecked island. Contains the Newspaper. '''Snow Rise: '''Located in the second area, contains the Cell phone. '''Ice Flow: '''Located in the first icy cave, contains the Hair Dryer. '''The Enigmansion: TBA Shaved Ice Cave: No secret door. Whiteout Valley: '''At the beginning of the level before the ski lift. Contains the Flashlight. '''Bowser's Snow Fort: '''Opens the right entrance to the Snow Fort. '''Shy Guy Jungle: '''The Secret Door is located on the far right of the ledge where the last Bridge Piece scrap is. It contains the Tailor Shears. '''Jungle Rapids: Beginning of the level near the cabin. Contains the Mini vacuum. Long Fall Falls: Near the level exit that leads back to 5-1, contains the Luxurious Bed. Chomp Ruins: '''Found inside the ruins by riding on top of a rotating spike hazard. Contains the Air Conditioner. '''Below are TBA World 5-5: World 5-6: World 6-1: 'World 6-2: ' Category:Stickers